deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/Nyssa Al Ghul (CW) vs Jason Bourne
The hunt is on as Jason finds himself being tracked by a League of Assassin member known as 'Nyssa Al Ghul' Nyssa Al Ghul: The daughter of Ra's Al Ghul Jason Bourne: The Rogue Specialized Government Agent that turned him into a lethal killing machine Two of the most lethal and skilled assassins will collide We'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. WHO, IS, The DEADLIEST? Introduction Nyssa Al Ghul Born in May 10, 1985, Nyssa was raised in the League of Assassins by her father Ra's al Ghul. He'd always told her that her mother's name was Amina Raatko, when in reality, her name is Lourdes, one of Malcolm Merlyn's lovers. By 8 years old she became a skilled swordswomen. However, she loathed her father greatly and sought to kill him for the way he's treated her. Despite this, she was proud to be his daughter. She also had a half-sister named Talia al Ghul, but she left the League at some point to pursue her own path. She brought in Malcolm Merlyn in 1993 to be trained in the League. She gave him the name "Al Sa-Her" (Arabic for "Magician") after he pulled a coin from her as a magic trick. Another League member she'd known of was a sorcerer named Damien Darhk, who'd also left the League. Many years later, she met a girl named Sara Lance after she was swept away from a ship called the Amazo, after trying to escape the island of Lian Yu. She took her to Nanda Parbat and nursed her back to health and eventually fell in love with her. However, Ra's didn't approve of their relationship, knowing that Sara wouldn't stay for long and viewing her as a potential threat to them. Even still, Sara was given a League title and was taught to fight, earning the nickname "Ta-er al-Usfar" (Arabic for "Yellow Bird", which is supposed to mean "The Canary") In 2013, following Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking scheme in Starling City, which saw the Glades district mostly-destroyed by an artificially-triggered earthquake, Ra's decided that Malcolm had broken the League's code, given that he'd done it simply for his own selfish desire. Sara left Nanda Parbat to check on her family, but failed to return after several weeks and Nyssa eventually learned that she'd refused to return home. Following this, Nyssa set out to find Sara and use any means to find her beloved and bring her back. Jason Bourne Jason Bourne's life was only slightly less demanding before Treadstone. Bourne operated in the Green Berets and Delta Force, two elite special forces units, before he took and intrest and began work for the CIA. Bourne's training and skill in the Green Berets and Delta Force made him perfect for the demands of a secret CIA project known as 'Project Treadstone' which would turn Bourne into a specalist agent capable of being a killing machine. Treadstone enhanced Bourne's mental capabilities and physical abilities significantly and made him perfect for highly confidential CIA missions where he would need to go beyond the limit of special forces soldiers to suceed his missions. Bourne partisipated in many missions for the CIA but one mission tasked him with an assassination, he suceeded in his mission but was shot in the back by the target's bodyguard, giving him amnesia forcing him into a several years long chase to find who he was before his amnesia. Hand to Hand Skills Despite his Amnesia, all Jason's training from Delta Force, Green Berets, CIA and Treadstone stayed dorment in his mind, this most notabley included his hand to hand combat training. Jason's main form of hand to hand combat is an advanced learning on the martial arts called Kali. Kali varries from improvised weapons to hand to hand combat and relies on an understanding of the movement of an attacker, the same way an attacker would stab with a pen is the same way they'd stab with a knife and Kali aims to be able to understand those basic movements and be able to deflect and counter them. Kali has pulled through for Jason many times, in The Bourne Identity, Jason use a pen to fight an assassin when they produced a knife, and in The Bourne Ultimatum, Jason used a book and towel to beat an attacker. Nyssa has displayed that she is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, with a prowess that seems to rival Oliver's. She was able to easily beat five armed guards in a matter of seconds. She faced the Arrow head on in a close quarters battle in which she almost beat him. She proved herself an agile fighter, using her light weight and flexibility to her advantage. Despite being bested by both Oliver and Malcolm in the past she was able to defeat Malcolm in single combat, (however, she only manage defeat Malcolm, because she caught him off guard). In every single one of her confrontations against Oliver, she was never able to defeat the latter. X-factors Notes Hand to Hand and Melee weapons only Winner as a KO Fight takes place in the Apartment Who will win? Category:Blog posts